


Whatever It Takes

by BlackoutFactory



Series: WiT Stories [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA, Demons, F/F, Medium Burn, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackoutFactory/pseuds/BlackoutFactory
Summary: Akali’s apartment was big enough for just herself, a small bed, table, bookcase, and her desk covered in every piece of music equipment she owned. It was not big enough for two extra people. Especially ones who seemed to take up so much space simply because of their presence alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't focus on writing one story, I wanted to try a different take on where Akali started from and because I seem to have an aversion to writing normal, well adjusted people, this will take some darker twists. Proper tags and warnings will be added as things appear.

Near the end of her performance Akali could feel something shift. She was being watched. It wasn’t from the crowd of people clustered around, cheering and shouting her name. This was more intent, calculating, and Akali could feel her hackles rise. It would be best to not stick around after she was done.

 

She gave what apologies she could before taking off down the closest alley, one hand gripping the strap of her backpack, the other tucked into her jacket pocket. Her kunai was always just within reach. Taking every twist, turn, and back alley to get home, Akali could almost breathe easier.

 

Whatever it was, was gone.

 

“There you are! We were wondering if you were going to stop by tonight.” The man behind the food stall that she walked up to smiled widely at her. “You’re out later than usual.”

 

Only because she was being followed.

 

Lifting her hat up a bit Akali shrugged sheepishly, watching him put together a take away bowl of ramen for her. “Crazier night than usual is all.” Swinging the backpack around to grab some of the money she’d earned from the nights work, Akali saw him shake his head.

 

“Nah, nah, young’un, you don’t eat nearly enough and you look like you’re had a rough night.” He bagged up the ramen and a few other items, placing it on the counter between them.

 

Akali wanted to fight him on this, but he knew that her ‘job’ wasn’t a steady one. And her stomach was gnawing on itself at this point. So she swallowed her pride and took the bag, bowing. Mentally promising to pay him back tenfold when she was able to.

 

“And there’s a treat for the little one,” He laughed. “Though you already spoil them so!”

 

“She eats better than I do most days.” Akali grins and waves goodbye, spinning on her heels to head back down the alley towards her apartment.

 

And immediately stopped, her hand casually hooking into her pants near her kunai. Two women stood at the entrance of the alley, completely out of place in their expensive clothes. In the flickering neon light Akali could see the shorter one was blonde and had...fox ears? And a tail? That was familiar, but she couldn’t put a name to it.

 

The other woman, taller by far and giving off an air of ‘don’t fuck with me’ had magenta hair. Odder was the fact she was wearing pink sunglasses at night.

 

Every single instinct Akali had was screaming very loudly that they were here for her. And she couldn’t quite figure out if that was a good or bad thing just yet. But they were exactly where she needed to go. Walking towards them with all the cocky confidence she had when she performed, Akali had every intention on walking right by and ignoring them.

 

She was a few feet away when the tall woman moved to intercept her.

 

“You are very hard to track down.” The woman’s voice was like silk over steel and Akali suppressed a shiver at the sound of it. Again, there was something vaguely familiar about it, just like the foxy lady.

 

“It keeps the creeps away.” Akali stated, squaring her shoulders as the woman looked her over. Something about that glance set her on edge. She was being judged and it rankled her.

 

The fox lady, seemingly able to sense the tension building, moved to stand between them, hands held out in a placating gesture. “What she means is that we have a proposal to speak with you about and it’s been difficult getting in touch with you.”

 

Akali snorted. Another person trying to get her to sign her life away. “I’ve heard these ‘proposals’ before. Sign here and let us handle everything.” She stared at the blonde, a sneer on her lips. “Sign here and do exactly as you’re told, dress like we want, sing like we want, be a perfect little doll of something you’re not. No thanks.”

 

Making towards the alley again Akali was surprised when the blonde moved, not quite blocking her path, but enough to give her pause.

 

She was smiling? How odd.

 

“That’s exactly what we don’t want. Please, just give me five minutes and then we can leave you alone if that’s what you want.”

 

Akali glanced between the two. They definitely weren’t like the usual sleezeballs that she dealt with. There was something about them that nagged at the back of her mind, something predatory about the way the taller one moved. And that kept her wary.

 

Her stomach clenched and growled loudly, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten in… shaking her head, Akali sighed. “Five minutes or at least until I finish my food.”

 

\---------------

 

Akali’s apartment was big enough for just herself, a small bed, table, bookcase, and her desk covered in every piece of music equipment she owned. It was not big enough for two extra people. Especially ones who seemed to take up so much space simply because of their presence alone.

 

The blonde, in a white gold top and designer jeans, took the lone seat at the table. While the other, in a tight deep purple dress, feathered jacket, and killer heels, was leaning against the small kitchen counter. She was watching Akali with a small grin and golden eyes, those sunglasses now perched on the top of her magenta hair.

 

Gods she was distracting. Akali busied herself with setting out her dinner on the desk. Po had given her extra meat in the ramen, she’d have to thank him in the morning. And for the extra, small container as well.

 

“What do we call you?” The blonde asked Akali stepped passed to the kitchen cupboards, in search of a specific bowl.

 

“Nothing, I’m only listening to whatever it is you’re trying to sell.” She frowned when she spotted the bowl just behind the tall woman. Who didn’t budge an inch when Akali awkwardly reached around to grab the bowl. “Bao, dinner.”

 

Bowl in hand Akali turned around, fully expecting the sudden heavy weight on her shoulder. The huge fluffy grey cat churred loudly, nuzzling her nose into Akali’s ear before nipping at it. “Hey now, don’t be mean to the one that has a treat for you.” Akali scolded as she reached up to lightly scratch behind Bao’s ear.

 

The blonde woman squealed, nearly bounding up from her seat. “Oh that is adorable!”

 

Sitting back on the bed, Bao jumped down from Akali’s shoulder and waited while the rapper poured out the cut up bits of chicken and beef into the bowl.

 

A sigh. “Ahri, _focus_.”

 

Akali glanced up from watching Bao delicately eat, reaching out to grab her own bowl of ramen. The blonde, Ahri, was pouting at the other woman before going all business like.

 

“Alright then. We’re forming a group, one that doesn’t conform to the standard rules most expect from a girl group. Evelynn and I have done the solo route-”

 

Akali paused in her eating, slowly chewing on a mouthful of noodles. What had she said? Ahri was still talking, about breaking the rules and such but...she had said Evelynn, right? She must have misheard. Glancing at her desk Akali recalled every single poster plastered on the wall behind it. Specifically the black and purple with ‘Siren’ scrawled across the front.

 

_Shit._

 

If that’s Siren then…

 

 _Double shit_.

 

Setting down the bowl Akali rubbed her face. How did she not recognize them? She had the most well known artists in her shoe box apartment, in a sketchy part of town, essentially offering her a spot in this group. Because of who she was, if the way Ahri was gushing about her style was any indication.

 

This is what she wanted right? She picked up the bowl again and tried eating, else she was going to stare at them like an idiot, especially Evelynn. She was getting the recognition from the right people this time, ones who wanted her for the right reasons. Her stomach was somersaulting all over the place.

 

“What do you say?” Ahri was smiling at her.

 

Akali could feel Evelynn’s eyes on her still. Oh she was going to have to get that crush under control _real quick_. Her food forgotten, Akali stood, adjusting her snapback. More out of nerves than anything else at this point. Taking the few steps to stand by Ahri, she held out her hand.

 

“Akali.” It was all she could manage to say, not trusting herself to say much more than that.

 

Ahri beamed, bouncing to her feet and gripping Akali’s hand shaking it firmly, “Welcome to K/DA Akali.”

 

\-----

 

In Evelynn’s car, Ahri wiggled excitedly in the passenger seat, texting Kai’sa the good news. “I can’t believe she said yes!”

 

“I can.” Evelynn murmured, tapping her fingers on the wheel. While she was pleased that Akali had indeed been everything they were looking for, meeting her had been an entirely different beast all together. “Tell Kai’sa to pick up extra groceries for tomorrow. And cat things.”

 

The ‘Dragon Rapper’, Akali, was confident and aggressive with her raps and her moves. Mixing dance and martial arts, while freestyling raps, Akali went leagues over anyone else they had looked at. She seemed untouchable.

 

Evelynn knew Ahri worried they had nearly lost their chance to speak with Akali. The rapper seemingly able to sense the pair and bolting down back alleys . When they caught up to her, perhaps Evelynn had been too eager. It had been a long time since she had gotten such a thrill chasing someone as elusive as Akali.

 

But then, standing in that tiny apartment, the larger than life Akali became a young woman watching them with all the wariness of a stray cat. She wasn’t afraid, but she was guarded. Evelynn was more than aware of the weapon the young rapper had hidden away.  She watched her, as Ahri spoke of her idea. Without the hype of the crowd, the rush of the music, and the poor lighting, Evelynn could see the rough edges to her clothes. How she was fit, but thin, _far_ too thin for Evelynn’s’ liking. But oh how Akali was filled with enough pride and stubbornness that she could _taste_ it.

 

“We need to be careful with her.” Ahri’s voice cut through Evelynn’s musing, much more serious than moments ago. Good, even she picked up on it.

 

She hummed in agreement. Until they could get to know Akali, a delicate touch would be needed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That video blew up all over the place and Ahri was determined to find you after seeing it.” Evelynn chuckled, turning the car down a sedate road. “Kai’sa and I agreed with her after she found anything remotely related to you and spammed it in our group chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad ya'll have enjoyed it so far! I can't promise that I'll keep up the pace so far but it's a new years resolution to try and write more.
> 
> Also, Akali is very useless and stupidly gay.

Perched on the table, with Bao curled up in her lap, Akali read over the contract again. Ahri had left it before she and Evelynn vanished into the night and it laid out everything pretty well. Each member was equal in the band; equal pay, equal say. Side projects and personal businesses were allowed, but couldn’t interfere with the band.

 

Everything that Akali could ever want would be provided. Room, food, practice space, and all the equipment she could ever need. The only thing she had been confused about was the mention of some NDA’s to be discussed at a later time.

 

Akali twirled the pen in her fingers, it was probably some trade secrets or whatever. She didn’t mind too much, so long as she could keep doing what she loved.

 

Scrawling out her name at the bottom, Akali let out the breath she had been holding. “There we go Bao, everything is gonna be different from now on.”

 

Bao only purred louder, butting her head against Akali’s hand. She idly scratched between her ears as she looked around her apartment, now bare and frighteningly empty. All of her belongings easily fit into three boxes. One for her music equipment, one for all of Bao’s things, the last filled with her clothes and weapons. Her backpack was left empty for Bao to curl up in during the trip.

 

She should probably get them downstairs before they show up. Nudging the pile of indignant grey fur off her lap, Akali easily picked up the two lightest boxes and opened the door, carefully backing out of it.

 

Only to find her path blocked by something solid and soft. “Not quite how I’m used to being greeted, but I don’t mind.” A voice purred into her ear.

 

Akali jerked and glanced over her shoulder to find Evelynn, lips painted a matte purple pulled into a smirk and gold eyes filled with amusement. Oh  _ gods _ she was pressed against-

 

“Sorry!” Spinning around Akali tried to hide her face behind the box knowing her face was likely a ridiculous shade of red. “I didn’t see you there Evelynn.” This was beyond embarrassing.

 

“Don’t worry about it darling.” Evelynn waved a hand to silence anymore apologies. “I am early after all.” She stepped around Akali, brushing past her to stand in the center of the empty apartment.

 

Akali took in the absurdity before her. Evelynn, the Diva, Siren, dressed to the nines in clothes fit for a runway, was standing in her space looking about the room curiously. Akali was extremely glad she removed all those posters first. It was hard to read her as she spun around in a small circle, but Akali blamed it on the fact she was distracted by having  _ Evelynn _ here.

 

_ Get a grip _ . She shook her head and blinked. It was only Evelynn here? “I uh, I thought that it was Ahri who was going to pick me up?” At least with Ahri, Akali knew she could keep her thoughts under control.

 

Evelynn had stepped over to the table where Bao was sitting and held out her hand. “I’m the only one with a car that can carry more than two people, but I do not trust Ahri enough to not bring it back in one piece.” She glanced over at Akali with that smirk again. “I hope you aren’t too disappointed?”

 

Somewhat glad to have the boxes blocking Evelynn’s view, Akali blushed all over again. “It’s fine, really. I was just curious.” Akali turned around and placed the boxes on the counter, watching out of the corner of her eye as Bao sniffed at Evelynn’s fingers. “Fair warning, she might bite.”

 

Bao was extremely wary of strangers, preferring to stay near or on Akali when other people were around. So it was with some surprise that Bao butted her head under Evelynn’s hand and meowed quite loudly. Akali found her breath caught somewhere in her chest at the sight of Evelynn smiling, ever so softly, as she scratched under Bao’s chin.

 

“She is a beautiful creature, where did you get her?”

 

Akali frowned, her flustered thoughts vanishing as she moved to stand next to Evelynn. “I found her as a kitten a few years back being tormented by a bunch of punk ass kids, tying cans to her legs, beating her with sticks.” Bao turned from the diva and stood on her hind legs to nuzzle under Akali’s chin. “Couldn’t stand by and let that happen again, so I took her in and we’ve been inseparable ever since.”

 

An ache filled her chest at the memory of a scrawny scrap of grey fur fighting furiously against the boys even as they kept hitting her, the cans rattling loudly in the alleyway. She made sure they understood what would happen if she ever caught them again.

 

A gentle touch on her shoulder brought Akali back to herself and she inhaled sharply, flinching away from the touch. 

 

“Sorry, I can get her put away and we can get going, there’s only that one other box.” She busied herself with getting Bao into the backpack, missing the look that Evelynn gave her.

 

\-----

 

“How did you guys manage to find me anyways?” Akali turned away from the window and the scenery flying past to look over at Evelynn. She’d been curious about that since she never posted anything to those social media sites. She knew others had taken pictures and videos of the performances, but how it reached those two…

 

Evelynn glanced over, pulling out her phone. “You don’t know?” She handed it to Akali after pulling up a video and started playing it, the sound blasting through the speakers of the car.

 

It was of a rap battle she had done maybe two months ago and she grinned at seeing herself utterly annihilate her competitor. She had gone all out with her style, bringing in not just the martial arts, but her kama and kunai. All the while absolutely roasting him with her raps. He had been an asshole anyways so it made the win all that much sweeter.

 

“That video blew up all over the place and Ahri was determined to find you after seeing it.” Evelynn chuckled, turning the car down a sedate road. “Kai’sa and I agreed with her after she found anything remotely related to you and spammed it in our group chat.”

 

“Kai’sa?” Akali asked, handing the phone back to Evelynn and looking back out the window. They were passing by fairly huge houses, more like mansions in Akali’s eyes. Some were extravagant looking, while others, like the one that Evelynn was driving up the driveway of, was pretty plain for a two story house.

 

“She’s our lead dancer, choreographer, and the like. She’s been dying to ask you about your moves.”

 

Akali could only gape as they drove down into a garage filled with more fancy cars than she had ever seen in her life. All in pristine condition and practically glittering under the lights. “ _ Holy shit _ .”

 

“I’ll take you for a ride when you’re up for it later darling.” Evelynn grinned at Akali before stepping out of the driver’s seat with all the grace of a panther, leaving Akali to bury her face into the backpack where Bao was sleeping.

 

_ She didn’t mean it like that Akali, get it together! _

 

Awkwardly getting out of the car, Akali gently put the backpack on and grabbed two boxes from the back seat. Evelynn stood by a door carrying the last box, waiting for Akali to follow. As best she could, Akali kept her gaze down or at least on Evelynn’s feet as they took the steps up to the main floor. Honestly Akali was surprised that she hadn’t tripped over her own feet yet.

 

“And here we are.”

 

The stairs led into a spacious living room where Ahri and another woman, with long purple hair, were sitting. Both stood as soon as they entered and Akali stiffened, suddenly unsure about this. Which was silly, she could perform for a crowd of strangers without blinking, but meeting the rest of the group was wreaking havoc on her nerves? 

 

No, no, she could this. She  _ would _ do this. 

 

Evelynn led her to a large table and they set down their boxes. Akali was about to set Bao and the backpack down when Ahri bounded up in a flurry of blonde and white, stopping just short of tackling her. Akali jerked a bit, nearly hopping up onto the table out of habit. Instead Ahri held out her hand, a bright smile on her face.

 

“I’m so glad you decided to join us Akali.” Ahri beamed, almost vibrating in her excitement and shook Akali’s hand firmly. “I can just tell we’re going to do amazing things with you here.” 

 

It looked as if she was going to lean in closer until Bao, upset at being jostled so, popped out of the backpack to perch on Akali’s shoulder and swatted right between Ahri’s ears.

 

There was utter silence until Evelynn started laughing, softly at first before it changed to a full body one that left her leaning against the table, gasping for breath. The other woman smiled and started laughing as well, tugging on Ahri’s arm to keep her out of Bao’s reach. Ahri herself was laughing too, holding her hands up as she let herself be pulled backwards.

 

“I’m sorry about Ahri, she’s been a little excited.” The taller woman held out her hand for Akali to take. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’m Kai’sa.” 

 

Akali chuckled weakly, shaking Kai’sa’s hand. She was somewhat embarrassed by Bao’s actions, but at the very least she didn’t use her claws. That would have been  _ mortifying _ . Her first day in K/DA and she gets scratches on Ahri. “I feel like I should have warned you about that…”

 

“Oh hush,” More composed, Evelynn grinned widely at Ahri. “Gumiho needs to remember personal space and Bao here gave her the perfect lesson.”

 

Scratching the back of her head and tugging down her hat, Akali shrugged one shoulder and glanced at Evelynn briefly. Still, she hoped that Bao would behave.

 

“Oh! Why don’t you two show Akali her room while I get lunch ready?” Kai’sa suggested, even as she disappeared into another room. Akali could only assume it was the kitchen.

 

Turning to grab her boxes Akali was surprised to see Ahri and Evelynn had already grabbed all three boxes. “I can get those-”

 

“Nonsense, just follow us!” Ahri spun around, her tail flicking back and forth and headed towards the stairs with Evelynn following behind her. 

 

The diva looked over her shoulder at Akali and grinned. “Come along Rogue.”

 

And there was that damn blush again. Ducking her head a bit Akali followed quickly, careful of Bao on her shoulder. At the top of the stairs she found the two waiting for her in a hallway. On each side were two doors, obviously leading to bedrooms, that just lead to the question of who was where. 

 

Ahri motions to the ones on the left. “Mine and Kai’sa are over here-” and then motions to the right, “Evelynn has the first room here, while the other is free for you. They do share a bathroom between the rooms if that’s alright?”

 

Sharing a bathroom with Evelynn? “Oh yeah that’s okay.” No, Akali was going to likely have a few heart attacks. How she managed to keep a straight face,  _ who the fuck knows _ .

 

Stepping past Evelynn and Ahri, Akali nudged open the door and entered what would now be her room. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but the sheer size of the room was immense, easily dwarfing the size of her old apartment. The walls were a deep blue with black and grey accents, the furniture light to contrast the dark tones. Walking towards the bed Akali ran her fingers over the black sheets, marveling at the sheer size of it.

 

Bao leapt off her shoulder onto the bed and padded over to the pillows before neatly plopping herself down all over them. Akali laughed and sat down on the edge. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that the room was hers.

 

“Akali?”

 

Twisting around Akali saw that Evelynn and Ahri were standing just inside the room, the boxes piled neatly against the wall. They were watching her and Akali was reminded of when she first saw them the other night. But there was no predatory air around them this time.

 

“Is it to your liking?” Evelynn tilted her head and Akali blinked, wondering if she imagined that gleam in her gold eyes.

 

Akali looked around the room once more and smiled. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
